


Five Nights at Danny's

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Gen, spooky scary games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you force Danny through Five Nights at Freddy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stupid, this is stupid, bye.

**12 AM**  
 **1st Night**  
  
 _“Hello? Helloo?? Uuh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on the first night,”_   
  
You’re staring at the screen, focused on the voice of the previous janitor or security guard explain the quirks of the job your character has for some reason accepted. You’d never, ever take a job like this with such shitty pay, you think to yourself. You shift between security cameras, happy to see that all the animatronics are still at the stage where they belong. This is a lot creepier than you expected when you bought the game, you have to admit.   
  
_“... but then there was the bite of ‘87. Yeah.. it’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know..”_   
  
Oh yeah, that’s not creepy at all. For a second you wonder why you’re even playing this game, it’s getting dark outside and all the lights are off. You know that Dan will be home any minute now, but that’s not really helping, he’s a bigger wuss than you are. You’ll still force him to play it with you. And he’ll hate you for it. The thought makes you smile, pulling your focus away from the game.   
  
_“Got to conserve power. Alright, good night,”_   
  
Fuck, you’ve completely forgotten to pay attention, missing a good portion of the monologue. You quickly switch cameras to the Stage, inwardly screeching at the disappearance of the bunny mascot. Almost frantically, you look for him, finding him in the Dining Hall. In a slight panic, you put away the camera and close the left door. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Oh shit, that’s taking a lot of power. You open the door again. The scream that escapes your mouth when you see the blue bunny staring at you with mouth open and eyes glowing is a lot louder than you’d care to admit, and you close the door again as quickly as humanly possible.   
  
It’s 4 AM in the game, and you’ve got 29% power left when Dan gets home. At first you don’t even notice, way too busy trying to keep track of the two animatronics now roaming the halls. He stops, looks at the TV screen and contemplates running out the door again. But then he gets a better idea. You’ve got your headphones on, and you can’t hear his footsteps as he slowly makes his way to the couch. He stands behind you for a brief moment before both his hands settle on your shoulders.  
  
Keyboard and mouse both fly in opposite directions as your whole body jerks, your loudest scream yet filling the apartment. You turn around to see Dan, hunched over the back of the couch, laughing hysterically. You pull off your headphones, staring at your boyfriend with pure despise in your eyes.   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK, DANNY, YOU ASSHOLE!” the tall, curly man is clearly very happy with himself, struggling to speak through the laughter.   
“Oh my god, you should’ve seen your fucking face!” he’s holding his stomach with one hand, grasping the back of the couch for support with the other. “That was amazing!” You grab a pillow and throw it at him, hitting him in the face. But he’s too busy laughing at you to even care about it. When you look back at the TV, you’re met by the “Game Over” screen. You’d been so close to making it through the first night, too.  
“FUCK!” You yell, pushing Dan away as he tries to hug you, still laughing and grinning like an idiot. “You made me die, you absolute dildo!” He manages to get his arms around your neck, pulling your cheek against his own. You’re still pointing at the screen, glaring at it with disgust apparent in your face.   
“Aw, I’m sorry,” he says, but you have a feeling he’s not sorry at all. He’s rubbing his cheek against yours like a cat that desperately wants you to give it attention. “Does that mean you’ll turn it off now?” Oh, so he’s trying to butter you up to get you to stop playing. Well, he was going to very disappointed, very soon.   
  
“Absolutely not,” you wrestle yourself out of his grip and reach down on the floor, picking up the keyboard and the mouse. “And you better sit your ass down on this couch, Mr. Avidan, cause you’re doing this with me,” You see realization hit him, and the goofy smile on his face slowly turns into nervous denial.   
“No,”   
“Yes,”  
“Please, no,” You grab his hand before he manages to back away from the couch and pull him towards you. With your free hand, you pat the spot on the couch beside you.   
“Come on, it’s not that bad,” you tell him. It’s a blatant lie, and he knows it. “Just a fun little game with robotic animals,” He’s still reluctant, and you decide it’s time to pull out the big guns.   
“If you get through all the five nights, I’ll do that thing you like,” He abruptly stops struggling, and stares at you dumbfounded. It’s like it takes his brain a few moments to realize what you’ve just said.   
“What? You mean-”   
“Yes,” and without another word, Dan takes a seat beside you.   
  
**5 AM**  
 **1st Night**  
  
“WHERE’S THE BUNNY?!? WHERE THE FUCK’S THE BUNNY?!” Dan’s grabbing you by the shoulder, shaking you rapidly. “CLOSE THE DOORS, CLOSE THE FUCKING DOORS!”   
“Dan, shut the fuck up, I can’t close the doors, it takes up too much power!” You brush his hand away from your shoulder, the shaking is distracting you. In truth, you're pretty freaked out yourself, heart pounding in your chest, but you're not about to let Dan know that. Not when you've been mocking him for being a scaredy-cat. You browse through the different rooms with the security cameras, quickly noticing that the yellow duck has disappeared from the stage.  
"Shit, where did it go?" you mutter. A very loud, slightly feminine scream erupts from the man on the couch as the face of the animatronic duck appears on the camera, staring right at you with it's creepy, shiny eyes.   
“NOW THE DUCK, TOO?” He’s got a pillow pushed tightly against his chest, and you suspect he’s about to close his eyes.   
  
“Oh shit, I’ve got like 6% power left,” you realize. Dan’s just muttering to himself at this point, not happy with the situation he’s found himself in at all. It sounds like he’s saying ‘I hate you’ over and over again.   
“Dan, Dan!” You glance over at him, try to get his attention. He opens one eye, looking at you with disgust. “Look, I’ve got 1% power,” you point at the screen, and his eyes follow your finger.   
“What happens when you run out of power?” his voice is low, muffled by the pillow in front of his mouth. And as if on command, the room on the screen gets dark, the sounds of the generator slowly fading.   
“Oooh,” Dan moans, getting slightly more panicky as soon as the eyes and mouth of the bunny starts blinking just outside the left door. The happy, upbeat melody feels totally out of place and gives off an eerie vibe.   
  
The screen turns black, and with a groan, you wait for the bunny to come at you. Instead you hear the sound of a clock, and 5 AM turns into 6 AM. You’ve made it through the first night.   
“Hell yes!” You yell, clapping your hands together.  
“Did you do it? Did we win?” You pat Dan gently on the shoulder, snickering at the apparent fright in his voice.  
“Yeah,” you reply, still focused on the screen. “Now there’s just four more nights,” and just as you’ve finished your sentence, 12 AM, 2nd Night appears on the screen. Dan swallows a groan and you can tell he’s just hoping this will be worth it.

 

 


	2. 2nd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it gets even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that to keep up with the grumps, I had to post another chapter today. It feels a bit rushed, I didn't plan on finishing it before tomorrow, but hopefully it's alright. So here you go, hope you're fucking happy, I'll go cry myself to sleep now.

**12 AM  
** **2nd Night**

 _“Uuh, hello! Hello! Well, if you’re hearing this, you made it to day two, congrats!”_  
  
“Barely,” Dan comments, earning a ‘shush’ and a pillow in the face. As per his request, the lights were on this time around, and though you’d never admit it, it made you feel a little better as well. You’d decided that you were going to play through one night a day, because honestly, that was more than enough terror for both of you. Dan’s closer to you today than he was the night before, you suspect he’s already kinda terrified. Not that you mind, as long as he doesn’t fuck up anything for you.   
  
_“I won’t talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses,”_  
  
“What?!”   
“DAN, shut the fuck up, I’m trying to listen,” You stare blankly at the fan, the only thing that’s really moving on the screen, as you move the view back and forth between doors. Even with the lights on, the game is really freaking you out. You think you can hear some new sounds, like someone’s rummaging through a kitchen or something. Thinking it’s only the game messing with your head, you do your best to ignore it. No point in getting worked up over nothing.  
  
 _“... just to make sure they’re all in place,”_  
  
“Shit, what?” You quickly take up the camera and go to the Stage, only to find out both the bunny and the duck is already on the move. You find the bunny in the Dining Area, just standing around. Dan’s already got his trusty pillow tight against his chest, hugging it for comfort.   
“But where’s the duck,” he whispers, barely audible. You go out from the camera and push the white button under the red one that closed the right door. The creepy fucking face of the yellow goddamn duck is staring right at you, and both of you scream while you desperately click the door button, closing the door. After calming down a little, you focus on the man on the phone again.  
  
 _“There are blind spots in the camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside the door. So if you can’t find something - or someone - on your camera, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react…”_  
  
“Man, fuck this game,” Dan mutters. You have to agree, would’ve been real nice to get that advice a bit earlier. You push the door light again, and much to your pleasure, the duck is gone. You reopen the door, not wanting to waste any power. You’re already down to 80%, and the clock’s not even 2 AM yet. The man on the phone says something about Pirate Cove, one of the rooms, and you quickly pull up the camera and click on the aforementioned room. The curtains are closed, and there’s a sign saying “Sorry! Out of order” in front of it. You can’t wait to see what’s behind it. No, wait, you can. You really can.   
  
_“The character in that place is unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long enough time,”_  
  
So not only do I have to keep track of the three fuckers from the Stage, there’s this fourth douche in Pirate Cove as well, you think to yourself, looking through the different rooms to make sure you know where the two moving animatronics are. You find the duck pretty quickly, still at a safe distance. The bunny’s a whole different story, though. After clicking through every camera twice, you realize your mistake and put it down. You reach for the door light. When you click it, you’re met only by a low clicking noise, the lights remain shut.   
“What the fuck?” you keep clicking, hoping the lights are just bugging out.   
“Wha-what’s going on?” Dan’s been quiet for a while (most likely he’s gone to his happy-place), but now he’s staring at the screen, just as confused as you. “Why won’t the lights go on?”  
  
The wireless keyboard flies across the room as the blue bunny’s face pops up on the screen, accompanied by the most terrifying sound you’ve ever heard. You don’t know which of you screamed louder, but you’re both covering your eyes. When you finally dare to look again, the creepy Game Over screen is staring back at you and you wonder if you’re gonna be able to finish this. Things escalated way too quickly for your liking.   
“What the fucking fuck?!” You yell at the screen. “The fucking buttons didn’t work!”  
  
“Oh my god, did you throw the keyboard at the screen?” Dan’s laughing nervously. You mutter something to the effect of ‘shut the fuck up’ as you gather your wits and rise from the couch to get the poor keyboard. Your hands are sweating, and your still pretty freaked about the sudden scare. The doors and lights suddenly not working never happened before, you didn’t even know it was possible.  
“Can we just stop now?” there’s a hint of hope in the man’s voice as you fall back down on the couch.   
  
“Like hell,” you respond, pushing away the older male as he tries to embrace you. “We’re finishing this fucker!” He groans in disapproval and resumes position on the couch.   
  
The second try starts pretty good, you’re starting to develop a rhythm - Stage, Pirate Cove, door lights, Dining Hall, Kitchen, door lights - and for a while everything seems to be going pretty alright. That is, until 3 AM.   
  
“Wait, wait, what the fuck was that?” Dan slaps your shoulder. You quickly pull up the camera again. The curtains in Pirate Cove are starting to open, and you can see two shining eyes and a sharp set of teeth. The thing is staring right into your soul, making you shiver.   
“Uuuhm,” you mutter, letting the camera linger for a while. “I dunno,” you reply as you switch to the right hallway, where you find the bunny wandering around, barely noticeable for the dim, flickering lights.   
“I hate this fucking game,”   
  
Suddenly you hear quick paced footsteps, and you manage to switch to the left hallway, barely catching the sight of a fox-like creature with a hook for a hand sprint your way. Dan’s screaming curse words at the screen as you put the camera down as fast as you can, closing the door just in time. You forget to breathe for a second, exhaling deeply and reopening the door after a few seconds. The power is running out quickly, and there’s still two hours left.  
“Well, that’s something,” you say, getting nervous once again - did you ever really stop being nervous? - staying in the room for a while, just flicking the lights on and off.   
“If you don’t make it this time, I’m going to bed, this is bullshit,” Dan whines.   
  
The last 20% of power drain really quickly, and it’s still 5 AM when you finally run out. The eerie silence fills the room, and you wait for one of the murderous animatronics to come for you. The familiar, out of place music starts playing, and the eyes of the blue bunny appears to your left. There’s nothing left to do, so you wait, ready to receive your fate.   
  
The screen goes black, and after a few seconds of excruciating silence, the clock sound goes off. 5 AM becomes 6 AM, and the nightmare is over. You’re too out of it to even be happy about it, and just sink back in the couch.   
“Well, that was fun,” Dan says sarcastically, letting out a puff of air. Apparently you’re not the only one who’s been holding your breath. “I can’t wait to go to sleep now,” you put down the keyboard and the mouse, finally let him snuggle close to you.   
  
You sleep with the lights on that night. 


	3. 3rd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything goes better than expected.

“So, my girlfriend’s forcing me to watch her play that fucking game… Five nights at Freddy’s,” Dan is telling Arin and the lovlies. They’re playing Mario 3D world and he’s happy to be playing something that’s not dark and creepy. Arin laughs as he snatches the green star from right under Toad’s nose.  
“Really? That’s awesome,”   
“It’s so not awesome, it’s the worst game ever,” Dan whines. “I don’t wanna go home, let’s just play Mario 3D World forever,” the bright colors and pleasant music is much preferable. It’s reliable, simple. “I mean, I love her to bits, but I really hate her for putting me through this,” Arin chuckles. Dan knew he’d enjoy the thought of Dan on the couch, in the dark, screaming his lungs out over mechanical animals.   
“Is she recording it? I’d pay to see you shit yourself over that game,” Dan punches his friend in the shoulder.  
  
  
 **12 AM**  
 **3rd Night**  
  
 _“Hello. Hey, you’re going great! Most people don’t last this long,”_  
  
“Yeah, I wonder why,” Dan says sarcastically, taking a sip of his drink. There’s a bowl of skittles on the table, and a bottle of soda on the floor. You’re both huddled up under a blanket, the warmth of another body close to you makes the noises and visuals coming from the big TV seem slightly less creepy. Not a whole lot, but a little. And that’s something.

_“I’m not implying that they died, that’s not what I meant,”_  
  
“Totally,” He comments again, you’ve got a feeling that he’s talking to make himself feel a little better. And to be honest, his voice is calming you down a bit. “How the hell did this dude get out of it?” Dan suddenly asks, as if he’s slowly realizing it. “Is he, like, in on it too?” Well, that’s a theory, you think to yourself.   
“I dunno, maybe he just quit?” You shrug. “I know I would,” Dan gives you a look.   
“Then why didn’t you quit this shit two nights ago?” there’s a hint of an accusation in his voice, and you have to laugh.   
  
_“Hey, listen, I had an idea. If you happen to get caught, and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Fredy suit, try playing dead. You know, go limp. There’s a chance they’ll think you’re an empty costume instead,”_  
  
You begin checking the cameras, starting with the Stage. Both the bunny and the duck’s missing, but that doesn’t really surprise you at this point. The guy on the phone did say the animatronics got more active as the week progressed, which really makes you fear for night five, as they’re already pretty active. It seems the difficulty is rising pretty fast.  
  
 _“Then again, if they think you’re an empty costume, they might shove a skeleton into you. I wonder how that will work,”_  
  
“That’s nice,” you mutter, pressing the right door light. You both jump at the sight of the yellow duck, glaring at you with an open mouth, and you quickly close the door. You can hear a muffled moan from beside you, and you glance over at Dan, who’s covering half his face with his hand. You have to give him credit, though, he’s been much calmer today than he has been the previous nights.   
  
_“Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It’s best not to get caught. Uhm, okay, I’ll leave you to it. See you on the flipside,”_  
  
“Sooo, the fox-thing only comes out if you don’t check up on Pirate Cove enough, right?” Dan asks, looking more relaxed than he’s been the last two days.   
“That’s the idea, I guess,” you reply, switching the camera to Pirate Cove, happy to find out that the fox is still behind closed curtains. The bunny is standing in the hallway, almost impossible to spot because of the flickering lights.   
“So as long as you use the door lights, shouldn’t you just be able to check Pirate Cove a lot and not watch the other rooms? Cause the other one’s aren’t a problem as long as they’re not in the blind spot,” he’s making a lot of sense, and you’re kinda impressed that he’s been able to come up with this on his own.   
“That makes sense,” you tell him, and that becomes the new tactic. Frequent checkups on Pirate Cove, and the lights every so often. For a while everything seems pretty calm, nothing’s really happening. The bunny and the duck appears at your door a few times, but you’re expecting it, so it doesn’t really scare you as much as it’s done before. You actually start feeling pretty safe, it’s not that bad when you’ve got a tactic, and the tactic seems pretty solid. There’s no possibility for the animatronics to sneak up on you, because you’re constantly checking the lights, and the fox moves very slowly.   
  
You start feeling a bit uneasy again when the fox begins moving out from behind the curtains. The glowing, dead eyes and the mouth hanging open is freaking you out. To be honest, you never really cared much for animatronics in the first place, when you were a kid you used to have nightmares of going to Chuck-E-Cheese and being murdered by the robots there.   
  
Suddenly, something new happens, something that’s never happened any of the previous nights. The face of a brown bear flickers in front of the camera, accompanied by some text saying “IT’S ME”. Dan’s repeating the words holy shit over and over again, and you have to take a deep breath. During the last two nights, you’ve developed a kind of pattern, even though the game is random each time you play it, you sort of know what to expect. The appearance of this new thing totally throws that out the window.   
“What the FUCK was that?”   
“I guess that’s Freddy,” you realize, biting your lip. “That’s new,”   
  
It gets calm again after the creepy visit from Freddy, the fox is almost out of the Cove, and the other animatronics are moving around, business as usual. When you hear the footsteps, you quickly close the left door, and effectively stop the fox from entering the room and murdering your ass. You hear him banging on the door for a few seconds, and when you check on Pirate Cove again, he’s retreated back behind the curtains.   
“Oh,” well, it makes it a little easier, the fact that he goes back after he’s tried and failed to kill you.   
  
The clock is 5 AM, and have been so for what seems like an eternity. You’re running short on power, and panic starts to set in again. You’ve already died on night three a few times, due to the doors and lights suddenly going out of order, or the fox being too fast for you to get the doors closed in time, but you’re so close now, losing now would probably make you quit the whole thing. When you’re down at 1% you start cursing to yourself, and you prepare for the jumpscare that’s bound to happen in only a few moments. When the lights go out, you let go of the keyboard and mouse, and cover your eyes.   
  
It’s silent for a while. The only sounds you can hear are the creepy ambience and Dan whimpering like a puppy. When the sound of the clock goes up, it’s the greatest sound you’ve ever heard, and both you and Dan breathes out, relieved.   
“Yes! Only two nights to go!” You high-five, and you finally reach for the glass of soda on the table - you didn’t dare to drink while playing, afraid the moment you lost concentration on the game would be your death. “I have to admit, I almost gave up this time,” you tell him, and you can practically see his disappointment.   
“Damn it!” You giggle as you ruffle a hand through his thick hair.   
“Oh, come on,” you say, your voice sweeter than usual. “It’ll be worth it,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God, when I'm finished with this, I'm never watching any footage of this game again. 
> 
> And also, hey, hi. I thought I'd just let you know (once again) that I have a tumblr. I'll probably be posting some snippets and stuff of my future works there, and I'm always open to do requests if you'd ever want to drop one in my asks. So check that out if you feel like it. (hands-on-the-water.tumblr.com)
> 
> (I know I have a few requests that I haven't done yet, but I'm working on it, I promise!)


	4. 4th Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan gets impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. I'm sorry for posting this a day late, those who reads my tumblr knows that I had a breakdown and needed some time off. I'm still a mess, which is why this is a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I'll make it up to you later.
> 
> Anyway, we're almost at the end, woho.

“You know what’s even worse than playing Five Nights at Freddy’s with my girlfriend?” Dan asks his friend, as they once again sit down to play Mario 3D World.   
“No, what?”   
“Watching you guys playing it on Steam Train,” Arin laughs, causing Dan to laugh as well. “It’s like you have no idea what you’re doing!” The younger man gives the curly jew a disgruntled look and Peach throws Toad down a cliff, effectively killing him.   
“What the fuck do you mean?!” Dan’s laughing even harder, amused by Arin’s offended expression. “It’s not like there’s any technique in that fucking game!” He had paused the game, and was flailing his wii-mote in front of Dan’s face.   
“Actually, we’ve been doing pretty well, just checking the door lights and Pirate Cove, and not anything else,” Dan explains, receiving a blank stare from Arin, who had obviously not even thought about that.   
“Well, shit,”  
  
  
 **12 AM**  
 **4th Night**  
  
 _“Hey, wow, day four! I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen. I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow,”_  
  
You can hear knocking in the background, and after quickly flickering through the different room, you realize it comes from the message, as neither of the animatronics have started moving yet. As the guy tells you that it’s been a bad night for him, voice nervous and a little shaky, you get a feeling the poor guy’s not going to last much longer.   
  
_“Hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime you could check inside those suits in the backroom? I’m going to try to hold out until someone checks, maybe it won’t be so bad,”_  
  
Both you and Dan are very silent as the message plays, and you feel weirdly gloomy. The man’s voice has been the only thing to keep you company throughout the game, and knowing he’s probably about to die makes you kinda sad. The knocking becomes a bit more aggressive and then the carnival music starts playing. You hear the man mutter “oh no” and then the loud, screeching sound of the animatronic undoubtedly getting to him.   
  
“That’s too sad,” you say, flicking the lights on and off in a steady rhythm.   
“Yeah, poor dude,” Dan agrees, dragging his fingers through your hair. He’s been getting more and more clingy the last two days, you suspect he’s getting impatient. As long as he’s not distracting you, you don’t really mind.   
  
But distracting you seems to be his mission for the day, and suddenly his mouth is at your neck. The sensation of his lips against your skin makes you shiver, and you elbow him in the stomach in an attempt to get him away.  
“What the fuck, Dan?” you glance at him, annoyance clear in your eyes, but he just grins at you. “If you make me die with this shit, I’m breaking up with you,” you threaten, and that seems to get him to back off for a while.   
  
The animatronics are very active this evening, and all of them are gone from the Stage before it’s even 2 AM. Both the duck and the bunny have appeared by the door a few times, but Freddy’s not to be seen. You think you’ve heard him a few times, but there’s really no way to be sure. Your curiosity gets the best of you, and you pull up the camera with the intention of finding the bear. Not knowing where he is at all is making you uneasy, since the only time you’ve seen him is when his face appeared briefly on the screen last night.   
  
You can’t find the bear, no matter how many times you look for him in the different rooms. The bird and the bunny are both easy enough to spot, but it’s like Freddy himself is invisible. Which might as well be the case, you wouldn’t put it past this fucking game. But just when Dan’s left to use the bathroom, and you’re alone in the dark, you see two shining dots in the Dining Area, and resist the urge to press ESC, quitting the game. Freddy the bear’s creepy eyes staring right at you make your hands clammy, and you bite your lip.   
  
It’s 4 AM before Dan finally returns from the bathroom, you suspect he’s been hiding in there on purpose to get away from the game as long as possible. He doesn’t sit down when he returns, he just stands behind you.   
“You better rethink whatever you’re planning to do, Dan, cause I’m going to punch you,” you warn him, but he gives you no response. His intention becomes clear a few moments later, when his hands slides down your shirt, grabbing your breasts. You ignore him at first, trying to focus on the game. The night is coming to an end, the clock is 5 AM, and you refuse to lose now because of your horny boyfriend. When he slips a hand under your bra and starts playing with your nipples, you stifle a moan and quickly pull his hand out of your shirt.   
“I swear to God,” you mutter, hoping he doesn’t notice how flushed your face is.   
  
The last thing you see on the screen before the power runs out, is the creepy fox peeking out from behind the curtains. The sounds fade and you’re left with darkness and eerie silence. Then the usual, happy-go-lucky music fills the room, and the bunny stares at you from the other side of the door. Dan has finally taken his place on the couch again, and as the screen goes black, he pounces on you, knocking the mouse and keyboard off the couch and pins you down. He’s nibbling on your neck when the clock sound goes off, and you tilt your head to look at the screen. 6 AM. Night four is finished.   
“Hey, we made it,” you tell him, but he’s busy groping you, not at all interested in the game anymore.   
  


 


End file.
